


Send Off

by Omegarose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I made this up, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, also wrote this awhile ago, and i don't super love it, and i'm pretty sure stole the song idea, asgardians songs of mourning, big sad here bois, but it's thor's pov, but what's there to lose in posting it, from someone else who had written a avengers fic with it, immediately post infinity war, oh well, thor is the last of his kind, wakandans also have a mourning chant, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Thor is the only one left to guide his people to the afterlife.The first chance he has is after Thanos has snapped his fingers.





	Send Off

_ Hvem skal synge meg _

_ I daudsvevna slynge meg _

_ (Who shall sing me _

_ In death-sleep sing me) _

One broken voice rose from the woods, the foreign words sung deep and steady. It was clearly a song of sorrow. A song of mourning those that had past.

_ Når eg på Helvegen går _

_ Og dei spora eg trår er kalda, så kalda _

_ (When I walk on the Path of Death _

_ And the tracks I tread are cold, so cold) _

The one who sang was not a man, though in that moment he couldn’t fathom feeling like anything more.

_ Eg songane søkte _

_ Eg songane sende _

_ (I sought the songs _

_ I sent the songs) _

A newly crowned king of a vanquished people, felled to his knees in the dust and ash, far from his demolished homeland. There had not been a ceremony for those who had died because there were none to give such ceremony. No bodies to burn from Asgard, the few saved from the tyrannical queen’s massacre left dead and drifting in Ginnungagap. Thor was the only left to give them any modicum of peaceful rest.

_ Då den djupaste brunni _

_ Gav meg dråper så ramme _

_ Av Valfaders pant _

_ (When the deepest well _

_ Gave me the drops so touched _

_ Of Death-fathers wager) _

His shield-brothers and sister that still remained drew close to him. They did not speak, grief painted fresh across their faces..

_ Alt veit eg, Odin _

_ Var du gjømde ditt auge _

_ (I know it all, Odin _

_ Where you hid your eye) _

With his eyes shut, Thor saw hundreds of ships being sent from the shore. He was alone on that in-between place, his single voice leading all of them to their final resting place.

_ Hvem skal synge meg _

_ I daudsvevna slynge meg _

_ (Who shall sing me _

_ In death-sleep sling me) _

The memory of people surrounding him, mourning with him as the barge was set to sail lingered around him. Though he could not see their presence, he felt them; as echoes, as memories. He could almost hear their voices joining with his.

_ Når eg på Helvegen går _

_ Og dei spora eg trår er kalda, så kalda _

_ (When I walk on the Path of Death _

_ And the tracks I tread are cold, so cold) _

Would his father greet Loki as a parent embracing their child, as Frigga would? Would the warriors be allowed to hold their wives and children close, or all be separated between Helgafjell, Følkvangr, Hel, and Valhalla?

_ Årle ell i dagars hell _

_ Enn veit ravnen om eg fell _

_ (Early in the days end _

_ Still the raven knows if I fall) _

From the battlefield beyond the woods, a chant rose. Low and steady, like a hum. The Wakandan’s own song of passing.

_ Når du ved Helgrindi står _

_ Og når du laus deg må riva _

_ (When you stand by the Gate of Death _

_ And you have to tear free) _

Thor felt as if he were floating in Ginnungagap himself, his body intransdental and inconsequential. It was only there to house his spirit, and his spirit was rebelling against its confines. He did not feel as though he had a body, but at the same time he could not forget that he was horribly and utterly trapped.

_ Skal eg fylgje deg _

_ Over Gjallarbrua med min song _

_ (I shall follow you _

_ Across the Resounding Bridge with my song) _

And he would follow them, one day, wouldn’t he? Even if it wasn’t today he would follow after and-and what? He would only be allowed to see those from the realm he ended up in. If Loki was somewhere else from Thor, or if Odin, or Frigga...

_ Du blir løyst frå banda som bind deg! _

_ Du er løyst frå banda som batt deg! _

_ (You will be free from the bonds that bind you! _

_ You are free from the bonds that bound you!) _

Thor was the last of his kind. Or, at least, one of the last. He was sure that there’d be a few Aesir somewhere else in the wide galaxy (like Brunnhilde had been, safe and _ alive _ on Sakaar).

There were others like him, too, he knew. Living alone in the Galaxy. No homeworlds to return to. No others like them left. The last remains of their culture. The last remains of an identity, of millennia of inventions and adaptations and knowledge.

_ Døyr fe, døyr frender _

_ Døyr sjølv det sama _

_ (Cattle die, kinsmen die _

_ You yourself will also die) _

The Wakandan’s chant rose and fell like one of the ships that would have been used to send off the dead on Asgard, shields acting as drums as they pounded out their anguish.

_ Men ordet om deg aldreg døyr _

_ Vin du et gjetord gjevt _

_ (But the word about you will never die _

_ If you win a good reputation) _

Someone--one of his shield brethren, somewhere behind him, grieving their own losses, began to wail. Grief and anger and loss. Frustration. Anguish.

_ Døyr fe, døyr frender _

_ Døyr sjølv det sama _

_ (Cattle die, kinsmen die _

_ You yourself will also die) _

How long would it take for Thor to die? His kind were so long lived, and he was so painfully young. How many others would he lose before then? Midgardians and their short life-spans aside, even if he went to Vanir and refused to leave, how many lives would be cut prematurely short? How could he _ live _ with another death?

_ Eg veit et som aldreg døyr _

_ Dom om daudan kvar _

_ (I know one that never dies _

_ The reputation of those who died) _

And with the end of the song, so were the last traces of his people’s spirits clinging to him, giving him strength and support. He collapsed to the ground, the Wakandan’s still chanting, the others still wailing. No one came to aid him.

It was best that way.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Helvegen" by Warduna and it's absolutely fantastic. Here's the link to the youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DD65K4VR6Lw


End file.
